1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-shift image distribution system and a time-shift image distribution method for requesting an image server connected via a communication network to provide a time-shift image of a non-present time. The present invention also relates to a time-shift image requesting apparatus and an image server used in the system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras for recording and saving captured images of objects on recording media such as card-shaped memories or optical disks in the form of digital image signals are commonly used. Such digital cameras are described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-343476 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-121981.
In the digital camera market, various manufacturers are producing a large number of new machines under competitions regarding resolution and processing speed. The digital cameras record and save images of present views currently displayed on viewfinders.